The present invention relates generally to vehicle luggage carriers and more particularly to a new and improved vehicle luggage carrier which is securable to the deck lid or similar horizontally extending planar surface of a vehicle to secure articles to the carrier for transportation by the vehicle.
Slat-type luggge carriers such as those disclosed in, for example, applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,658, 4,182,471, 4,239,139, 4,295,587, 4,364,500, 4,427,141, 4,440,333, 4,431,123, and 4,432,478 have currently found favor among purchasers of automobiles due to their aesthetically appealing appearance and high degree of functionality as an accessory to carry additional cargo on an automotive vehicle to make the passenger compartment of the vehicle more comfortable for the driver and passengers in that compartment. The luggage carriers of the prior art comprise a series of low profile metal slats which reinforce the roof or deck lid, have upper article supporting surfaces to support cargo or luggage spaced from the vehicle surface, and may have additional tie down functions or functions to attach additional accessories to channels within the slats fastened thereto by various fastening mechanisms. The slats may also have end caps fastened to the slats which end caps have either a tie down mechanism, an abutment mechanism, or both. An insert may also be placed in the channel of the metal slat to provide a resilient member upon which cargo or luggage can be set upon the slats secured to the vehicle.
The present invention improves upon the slat-type luggage carriers and provides a one piece molded plastic element which includes all of the functions of the end cap (and/or bracket) and the slat in a one piece construction. Not only is such a construction an improvement from the standpoint of durability and weight requirements, but also the aesthetic appealability of the luggage carrier can be improved since the plastic may be formed in a much greater variety of shapes and sizes and also may be provided in a substantial variety of colors. The one piece slat combines the functions of the end cap or bracket in a manner that either an abutment surface and tie down, only an abutment surface, or only a tie down may be employed as desired in the manufacture of the slat. Further, the present invention also includes the integration of a bracket with the slat to which elevated cross rails and the like can be attached. The slat may also be channelled with an insert disposed in the channel to provide a resilient support surface that also constitutes to the structural rigidity of the slat.
The one piece nature of the slat construction is further advantageous from the assembly standpoint of the luggage carrier on the vehicle since fewer parts will be needed to provide the same functional luggage carrier. The bracket may or may not also have integrated tie down means associated with it.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved luggage carrier of the above described type that is extremely pleasing in appearance, rugged and durable in construction, economically manufactured, and having a long and effective operational life.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.